


S'mores

by desperationandgin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Dragon Con 2014, Sean Maguire stated that Regina and Robin made s'mores by the fire and it was 'hot and sticky.' And lo, a smut fic was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'mores

Her laugh is rich and filled with delight as he licks dark chocolate from his thumb. “And what was this called?” he asks in amusement.

They’re both naked, the fire crackling behind them, and her smile is making the sides of her eyes crinkle. “A s’more. Usually for eating during a camping trip in the woods. But, since you live in the woods I thought we’d make it a treat for inside.”

"Yes, living in the woods. I’ve been thinking about that."

"Oh?"

He watches her tongue lick around the edge of the graham cracker, his mouth going dry for a moment. “I think I could be persuaded to make my residence indoors.”

"Are you inviting yourself to move in with me?"

"Would you deny such a request?" He hopes to help persuade her, even if he’s fairly positive she’ll agree. Lips drag down her neck slowly, pause at her collarbone as teeth drag across her skin delicately, delighting in the way she tenses before relaxing and dragging her fingers through his hair.

"Isn’t this…a bit cramped for your taste? The indoors, I mean."

 Ducking his head, he takes the last bite of the s’more out of her fingertips for himself, causing a weak protest. One that stops as soon as his tongue swirls across her index finger to rid it of the sticky marshmallow residue there.

"I have plenty of reasons to want to adjust. Believe me." His lips move down her neck now and around the curve of her breast, and slowly he guides her back to their blanket, hands at her hips now. Tugging a nipple between his lips, he sucks until it’s hard, then lets his tongue circle, reveling in every sharp gasp, wanting more.

"Am I…" She loses her breath for a moment. "Am I one of those reasons?" 

His eyes land for a moment on his uneaten half of a s’more, reaches out and lets his finger drag through the sweet elements of it, and then slides said finger down her belly. “You’re certainly number one on my list, milady.”

Tongue follows finger then, and Regina gasps, arching her back as he moves down her stomach. 

"Chocolate tastes good on you," he murmurs, lips following the trail his finger made to her inner thigh. He cleans the chocolate from her skin, then dips his tongue into her to taste, a unique combination of her and sugar, and that’s the moan he wanted, the sound he wanted to hear as she cries out his name, a low strangled moan.

“ _Robin_ …you…stay. Stay here.” She’s panting already, legs splayed for him as he moves, fingers digging into his shoulder as two of his thrust into her, curve upward. Her voice is hoarse, her back arching, and when his tongue wraps around her clit she bucks against his face, his name a mantra falling from her lips.

And then he stops.

"I’ll stay," he murmurs, moving over her body. "I’ll be here."

Chest heaving, Regina clings to him, wraps her legs around his hips and then,  _then_  he thrusts into her and she can feel every part of him, every inch as he settles and slowly moves, hips rolling lazily. And the word falls from her lips before she can stop it. 

"…Love…"

The word washes over him, makes his eyes close and heightens his pleasure, and then she’s pushing at him, pushing him back so that she’s straddling his thighs, and when he looks up her eyes are wild and terrified at her sudden declaration. He cradles her face in his hands and lets his thumbs graze the apples of her cheeks.

“ _My_  love.”

He repeats it for good measure, hands moving up her back. All the fear dissipates, her hips move, and his fingers move between them, thumb pressing against her, giving her more, knowing she’s close. He’s rewarded in a matter of minutes, her head falling back to her shoulders as her eyes close, jaw dropping as her cries of his name make him drive up into her faster, harder until he’s coming, and she’s hot and sweating and his arms pull her down against his chest.

She can feel his heart, a slamming pulse pressing to her breast, and her own heart skips a beat to match his. They’re quiet for long minutes, skin cooling though the fire does well to keep them warm. His fingers trace random patterns on her back, keeping her nestled right against him as she hums contently. “Stay forever.” 

His lips graze her temple. “I wouldn’t dream of being anyplace else.” He shifts her slightly, pulling her against his side. “Not as long as we can have s’mores again.”

Her laugh against him is a song, a confirmation. 

Forever.


End file.
